


sleep alone and it's so hard

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [75]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Ace and hey monday - wish you were here</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep alone and it's so hard

_"...somewhere there's danger and injustice..."_

She wraps her fingers around her mug and stares at the ripples in the liquid, hearing his voice echo around her head. It had been so long, so many years, so many roles and faces and lies and truths and still the memory was as fresh as yesterday.

She still missed him.

"Miss Gale? Miss Gale?"

Ace blinked and looked up into the worried face of her assistant. So young, so immature, so inexperienced.

So like she was. "Yes, Andrew?"

He smiled, looking a little relieved - 'the old bat wasn't gone yet,' was written across his face. Ace smiled back, hiding her thoughts. 'I could teach you a trick or two still,' she thought as she smiled. "Uh, sorry, but your 2pm is here. They're in the boardroom, if you're ready?"

Ace nodded, putting down her mug. "I'm ready. The tea's gotten cold anyway."


End file.
